Ale
Ale is a tough and athletic wolf from the W.A.R. She served with her allies, such as Flippy, Savaughn, and Rex. Flaky is jealous of her because Flippy likes her, as well as Rex and Savaughn. Due to Lifty (possibly) and Shifty's crush on her, Shiftette is jealous of her too. Character Bio Ale is a female grey wolf. She wears two different attires each episode, a white shirt, a black leather short jacket, a skirt with red stripes, black gloves, and dog tags around her neck. However, she is commonly seen in her military uniform, which consists of the same thing as Flippy, but with a military skirt, and black boots (sometimes) Episodes Famous deaths #Nail White Part 2 Starring Roles #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya Can't Beat 'Em, Kill 'Em #I Have a Boney Feeling #Nail White Part 1 #Nail White Part 2 #Next-box 360 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2 #The Right Side of the Tracks #Birthday Pranks #Voodoo Your Business #Bottling It Up Inside #A Sticky Situation Featuring Roles #You're Happy, You're Ugly #Remains of the Flippy Part 2 #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Wise Noises #Are Ya Thirsty, Partner? #Thirstful Revenge Appearance Roles #Trouble Double Crosser #Bombs in Town #Graffing the Walls #Flippy and his Twenty Occupations and Careers Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Presumably dies when a knife is thrown into her chest. #Torn and Rip's Revenge: Her tail is shot by Torn. Then, Torn slices her open with a cake cutter. #"Cat"pocalypse: Ripped open by Flippy's sickle, then is finished off when Flippy nukes the store and part of the town with a miniature nuclear missile. (unintentional, off-screen) #Bombs in Town: Dies when the town explodes. (debatale, off-screen) Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly", "No Hands No Hope") *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 1 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly") *Lumpy - 3 ("How to Get....Dumber?", "Flyin' and Burnin' Away", "Brain Dead") *Petunia - 2 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly", "Happy Trails Pt. 3") *Handy - 2 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly", "No Hands, No Hope") *Splendid - 0 *Sniffles - 9 ("Brain Dead", "Glasses Repairment with Sniffles", "Don't Tack Out on Me", "Dizzy Tizzy", "Ring Fling", "Break the Habit", "Incoming Veteran(s)!", "Braking through Time", "All Play and No Work") *Pop - 0 *Cub - 3 ("Have A Ball", "Adventures in Babysitting", "Idol Your Own Business" along with the Cursed Idol) *Flaky - 2 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly", "Take a Snow") *Nutty - 3 ("You're Happy, You're Ugly", "Idol Your Own Business" along with the Cursed Idol, "Candy Kills") *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 4 ("Ball Breakers", "Falling Dead", "Live or Dye", "Dying of Embarrassment") *Flippy - 0 *Russell - 2 ("Nail White Part 1", "Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire") *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Lammy - 0 *Mr. Pickles - 0 *Truffles - 0 *Artsy - 0 *Rex - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 3+ ("Fly and Burn Away") Category:Characters who rarely die